<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stony: Stay away from me. by Readingfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896767">Stony: Stay away from me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics'>Readingfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [108]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Vibes, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What in the world are you wearing?” Tony asked, his eyes wide as he turned his head, taking in the full ugliness that was clinging to Steve’s broad shoulders and chest. Don’t go there. Tony mentally reminded himself, his heart expending when Steve smiled at him. </p>
<p>“T’is the season, Tony. Here, I brought you one too.” Steve’s smile grew wider, taking out a large box and placing it next to Tony’s laptop. Tony frowned down at the red with gold stars wrapping paper, his eyes going over Steve’s Christmas garment again. The deep blue actually matched his eyes rather beautifully, the white snowman and snowflakes definitely screaming Christmas cheer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [108]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stony: Stay away from me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tony, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you found me.” Tony said, keeping his eyes on his laptop as the code ran. He heard Steve come closer, a chair being placed next to him. He glanced to the side when Steve sat down, doing a double-take when he noticed the sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the world are you wearing?” Tony asked, his eyes wide as he turned his head, taking in the full ugliness that was clinging to Steve’s broad shoulders and chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t go there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony mentally reminded himself, his heart expending when Steve smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T’is the season, Tony. Here, I brought you one too.” Steve’s smile grew wider, taking out a large box and placing it next to Tony’s laptop. Tony frowned down at the red with gold stars wrapping paper, his eyes going over Steve’s Christmas garment again. The deep blue actually matched his eyes rather beautifully, the white snowman and snowflakes definitely screaming Christmas cheer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me it doesn’t light up or anything.” Tony pulled a face as he gestured at the box. He still remembered the horror of Pepper’s Christmas sweater from last year. Steve laughed, shaking his head in answer and Tony let out a breath of relief. At least that was something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on. Open it, it won’t bite.” Steve said, amusement in his voice as Tony reluctantly took the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure about that.” Tony answered, carefully pulling off the wrapping paper. His eyes went wide as he pulled out the sweater, not able to smother a grin when he noticed the design on it. He looked up, seeing the sliver of nervousness in Steve’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- what do you think? I know you’re not the biggest fan of Christmas but-” Steve stopped, shrugging a shoulder, his puppy eyes melting Tony’s heart completely. He still didn’t know why Steve had decided to become Tony’s friend but Tony was grateful for it. It made life at university slightly less awful. Though spending more time with Steve did make it clear that Tony was head over heels for the guy and that brought certain problems of their own. Like, right now, Tony really needed to force himself not to kiss Steve senseless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s actually not bad, Rogers.” Tony said, trying to sound calm and collected. Steve’s smile was so bright it was probably visible from space. Tony sighed, getting up and pulling the sweater over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I Christmas approved now? DUM-E, what do you think?” Tony asked his robot, the thing beeping with excitement as he recognized himself on Tony’s chest, red Christmas hat on his head. Tony smiled, knees going weak as Steve giggled beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to get him a hat next year, won’t I?” Steve asked, fondly petting DUM-E’s head, the robot beeping in agreement before he went back to his charging station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s non-negotiable at this point.” Tony replied, turning back to his laptop, eyes scanning the rows and rows of code. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he snapped his head back up, momentarily confused by what Steve was holding in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Stay away from me</b>
  <span> with that, Rogers. I’m allergic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” Steve stepped closer, his hand moving from Tony’s shoulder to his face and Tony forgot how to breathe. His eyes went to Steve’s lips instantly, knees turning to jelly when Steve licked them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you- This isn’t funny.”  Tony whispered, his heart beating too fast, the palms of his hands turning sweaty as Steve’s thumb caressed Tony’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not being funny, Tony.” Steve said, holding up the mistletoe above their heads, looking at Tony expectantly. “You know the tradition, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Steve, I-” Tony breathed in, placing his hands on Steve’s chest, feeling the softness of the sweater underneath him. He closed his eyes, leaning into Steve’s touch and he let out a sigh when their lips touched. It was careful and soft, a little hesitant and Tony took hold of Steve when Steve started to pull away. He felt Steve smile against his mouth before Steve opened his mouth and Tony let out a moan when their tongues met, tentatively exploring each other. By the time they came up for air, Tony was half hard, his brain no longer connected to his body. He looked up, hearing Steve giggle before a kiss was placed on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked, his lips feeling tender and he licked them, hearing the sharp intake of breath. He grinned, pressing his body tightly to Steve’s, his erection pressed against Steve’s thigh. A shudder went through him when he saw Steve’s pupils go darker, Steve’s hands traveling down to Tony’s arse and squeezing once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Steve. Want to get out of here?” Tony asked, grin getting wider as he moved just a fraction, Steve half growling in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about?” Steve gestured his head towards Tony’s laptop but his hands stayed on Tony’s arse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The code can run on itself. I have a bit of time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. That’s good.” Steve responded, his eyes drawn to Tony’s lips. Tony smiled, leaning forward to kiss Steve again, letting out the most embarrassing moan when he felt Steve’s cock against his own. Steve pulled back, taking Tony’s hand firmly in his as if he was afraid he’d get separated once they left the lab. Tony smiled like a loon, letting Steve lead the way. This was turning out to be the best Christmas he’d ever had. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in December of 2019 and the prompt line that started it was 'Stay away from me.'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>